


Amazon Recruitment

by Cynder2013



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: For Nancy it was just supposed to be a simple job interview. For Hylla it was sizing up a possible new recruit. It was not supposed to involve a boy jumping out of the window.(Written in July 2015.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Amazon Recruitment

Hylla rested her arm on her desk and studied the young lady seated across from her. The eighteen-year-old was sitting up ramrod straight and doing her best to match Hylla stare for stare. There were red roots visible at the base of her dyed black hair, the tattoo on her neck was only partially obscured by the collar of her blouse and the silk scarf she was wearing, and there were not one but two steel bars piercing her left eyebrow.

In other words, she looked like Amazon material.

After looking briefly at the resume and application form on her desk, Hylla asked, “So, Nancy, why do you want to work at Amazon?”

Nancy felt herself blushing under her thick layer of foundation. She didn’t actually want to work at Amazon specifically, she would have been happy not to have to get a job until she graduated, but her parents were refusing to pay for the college program she had chosen so she had to take matters into her own hands. She decided to just tell the interview lady the truth.

“I need a way to pay for college. This job sounded the most interesting.” What had actually drawn her to the job at Amazon was that the job description was so strange. “ _Applicants should be comfortable with hand-to-hand and/or medieval weapons based combat”_ had been one line. “ _Those who can’t describe themselves as ‘loyal’ need not apply”_ had been another, and then there was the last line in the advertisement _“Openings for women only”_. Nancy had figured that a place only hiring women would be more likely to take her. Since she had arrived at Amazon’s New York office, Nancy hadn’t seen any men. The women she had seen all looked nice but tough and she thought that she would like working with them, if she got the job.

Hylla leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. “You wrote in your application that you wrestle. How long have you done that for?”

Nancy didn’t think that beating kids up in elementary school counted. “Three years.”

The interview lady, what was her name? Hylla nodded. She thought that it would be good for them to have more new Amazons that were good with weaponless fighting as that could translate easily to a sword or knife fighter. They had lost almost every Amazon who wasn’t an archer when Orion attacked them, including— Hylla just stopped herself from thinking about Kinzie. 

“How organized are you?” she asked.

“Not very,” Nancy admitted, thinking about how messy her apartment was despite the fact that she had only been living in it for three months. “But if I’m given an organizational system to follow than I’m always able to keep everything in its place.” Unfortunately, no one had given her a system to use for her apartment.

Hylla continued the interview, each answer that Nancy gave cementing her first thought that the girl would be a good addition to the real Amazon team that ran their New York office.

“Well,” she said at last “that will be all for today. Oh, you are aware that the position you applied for comes with room and board?” Nancy blinked slowly. She had not known that. A place to stay would be helpful, the rent on her apartment was not cheap, but what company provided homes for all its employees?

“I—” Nancy was cut off by a loud shout from the hallway. Hylla stood and gripped the dagger that she had hidden under her desk.

The door burst open and a black-haired boy wearing an orange shirt darted in, followed closely by the Chinse woman who had been at the front desk. “Hylla, we—” The woman wrapped her arm around the boy’s neck and he stopped talking so that she wouldn’t strangle him.

“I’m sorry…Hylla,” the woman said. “He was _very_ insistent on seeing you. None of the girls were able to stop him.”

Hylla glared at the boy. “That is quite all right Daianna, he’s a friend; though you must be sure to tell the girls that I am very disappointed in them for letting one male get the better of them.”

Daianna nodded and released the boy, who rubbed his neck. His green eyes flashed towards Nancy. Hylla nodded to him to show that it was alright for him to speak freely.

“Hylla, we need your help. There’s like, five whole armies surrounding Olympus and we do not have enough people to protect it. Nico heard that you were here but he’s on the frontlines so he told me to take Blackjack—”

Hylla held up her hand and stopped him. She turned to Daianna. “Take twenty girls and go assist them,” she ordered. Daianna bowed and ran out of the office. Hylla raised an eyebrow at the boy. “I trust that will be enough help, Percy?” she asked.

Nancy blinked and the image of a black-haired green-eyed Percy that she used to know came to mind. “Percy Jackson?” she gasped.

Percy looked at her for a moment. “Nancy Bobofit,” he said with certainty. “You’ve changed.”

“So have you,” Nancy countered, looking at the lean muscle he certainly had not had when they were thirteen.

“Yeah, well…” He tilted his head like he was listening to something. “Got to go!” He ran across the room and jumped out of the open window. Nancy shouted in alarm, they were five stories up!

There was a whooshing sound and a black shape rushed up past the window. A glider of some type? Whatever it was it was carrying Percy, and it soon disappeared in the direction of the Empire State Building.

Nancy looked at Hylla, who was sitting calmly behind her desk drinking a cup of tea that she was sure had not been there before.

“What was _that_?” she asked.

Hylla smiled mysteriously. “Let’s just say that you got the job.”


End file.
